It is known that devices have been used by means of which brochures and the like containing documents may be held in a container while the individual who uses the container performs the task of inserting the brochures and pamphlets within the container. For instance, British 2,242,866 provides a device constituted by a plate, the plate being provided with lateral borders and two small plates parallel to the base plate and formed at the ends of the base plate. The two small plates are directed towards the interior of the container where the base plate is fixed for the purpose of permitting the introduction of suitably shaped, elastic pins by means of which the brochures and pamphlets are held attached to the container.
Another type of device to hold the brochures in the containers has been proposed by the applicant as in the present application in Italian Patent Application No. VI 91 U 000060. The device according to this patent application comprises two shaped small plates which are fixed to the interior surface of the rib of the container. Each small plate is provided with a part which projects at right angle and orifices are made in this part, with pins being inserted in the orifices to hold the brochures or pamphlets in the containers.